In vehicles, the restriction in movement of current sun visors can create both dangerous and uncomfortable situations.
Although sun visors are regularly remodelled in shape and size, the maneuvrability of sun visors remains limited. This is particularly problematic for drivers during the morning or evening with the sun low in the sky. Current vehicle sun visors cannot generally be extended to low enough positions to shield the eyes of many drivers from sunlight and glare extending through front windows thereby causing driver discomfort and reducing driver safety. This may also cause discomfort for passengers such as front seat passengers.
Additionally, drivers' and front seat passengers' faces are exposed to sunlight, glare and ultra violet radiation entering through side windows of vehicles. Current vehicle sun visors are not generally capable of being extended laterally to shield the face from this sunlight, glare and ultra violet radiation.
In research on sun visors having telescopic arms, issues have arisen concerning how to ensure these telescopic arms do not unexpectedly extend or change their position under normal driving conditions. Under such conditions the components of vehicles must have minimal or no rattle and the vibratory condition experienced when the vehicle goes over adverse terrain must be catered for.